


Needy Pair (NSFW)

by n0r0i



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: First time?, Furry, Love Confessions, Other, Tumblr, repost, yiff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0r0i/pseuds/n0r0i
Summary: You and Johnny sure have waited a long time





	Needy Pair (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> The original post is by johnny-g-is-bae on tumblr but they deactivated their account, and i know its wrong to repost without consent but i didnt want this amazing little one shot to be hidden away.  
> i take absolutely no credit. its the complete original with slight typos here and there.
> 
> also im pretty sure the reader has no specific gender since there are no pronouns here or there.

Thursday.

“Hi Johnny!” You called. The first Thursday was so awkward, you could tell he was nervous. But nevertheless, it all starts out with awkward teen motions.  
Next Thursday.

“Hi Johnny, How’s it been?” Slightly less formal, you knew each other now.  
Following Thursday, Thursday after that. That Sunday, next Monday, late on Wednesday, you two were meeting ever chance you could. And it was Thursday again.

He sat in the soft grass of the park, his dark hair flowing, almost half a year now he had met you, and he loved your company. You were a great listener, knew just what to say and how to say it. But he sat in the grass, under a willow tree that swayed in the wind as you lie your head on his lap, eyes looking at his features until they slowly closed. He was running his hands through you hair, the soft locks twirling around his fingers as his fingers rubbed against your scalp.  
“In your mind could you ever be really close to me..?” He sang that honey that dripped from his lips. You listened intently, carried away in the tune. It stopped.  
“Oi… You never really told me what kind of music you like to listen too, mate.” He smirked as you opened your eyes and refocused on him.  
“Oh.” You rubbed the back of your head as you slowly sat back up, it was so relaxing you had gotten a little too comfortable.  
“I listen to weird stuff… You wouldn’t like it to much.” You smiled nervously as he pulled his knees up and rested his arms on them.  
“Can’t be any weirder than the stupid artsy stuff I go on about,” He chuckled. “Yours make more sense no doubt.” 

You stared at the grass, they made sense alright, if you were high off Cloud 9 and drunk off your ASS. But you smiled sweetly.  
“Probably.” You simply replied and sat with him in silence for a long time.  
“I don’t seem to know why we’re here…” He muttered softly as you looked to him, something was on his mind, his dad probably. Over the past few months you had heard of his dad not believing in him, forcing him into the family business, which you didn’t really know details about, and emotionally abusing him ever since his mom died.

You smiled, “Oh my, too deep, please stop thinking.” You finished the song verse as he chuckled and shoved your arm playfully, then became more melancoly again.  
“I-I mean it…” He said, resting his head on his arms that were sat on his knees, “Why are we here?”  
“Because we were given life.” You said simply.  
“But why me..?” He looked over. “Why me, my consciousness, my eyes? My experiences, my intelligence, my strength? Why am I here? And if it’s to make a difference I’m really failing that one then! I’m so scared that I might not be what I’m meant to b–”  
You cut off his rambling short by pressing your finger to his lips. “Shh, you worry too much, Johnny.” You smiled as his tired eyes looked at you in surprise. You laid down in between his legs, resting your face in your palms as you looked up to him.

“You’re Johnny the Singing Gorilla!” You beamed and chuckled softly.

Things were silent.

“But look at all you’ve been through, and you’re still so young! There’s so much life has yet to offer you… Johnny, you just have to be patient.” You reached up and gently placed your hand along his jaw, smiling softly as he closed his eyes and gave a frustrated sigh.  
“Waiting is doin’ my head in, love…” He put his large hand over yours, squeezing it and encasing it in a warmth you had never felt before.  
“I just want to know if what I’m doing is right.” Johnny opened his hazel eyes and gazed down at you, and there you two sat for quite a while, enjoying each others touch until he gave another sigh and pulled away.

“I’m thirst as Hell.” He pouted as you snorted and giggled at his tension breaker.  
“Well, here, I have some juice.” You sat up and began to rummage through your bag for your water bottle full of juice, he peeked inside.  
“If it’s cherry I don’t think we can be friends.” He said, dead serious as you laughed.  
“It’s grape, doofus,” you beamed and handed it to him, popping the top open. He took it and pressed it to his lips, taking a drink and then grunting at how tart it was. He swallowed thickly and handed back.  
“My mouth just spasmed.” He stuck his tongue out as you laughed.

“You eat today?” You asked as he shook his head.  
You stared at the water bottle in your hand, the opening had touched his mouth… His lips. You stared, eyes shimmering, slowly pulling it to your own mouth and taking a small sip, just wanting the inderect kiss from the bottle. While you were drinking he had stood.  
“Maybe we should head home. It’s about to get dark.” He pushed his hands into his pocket. You choked on the liquid and stood abruptly.  
“I-I could buy us some pizza or something!” You said quickly, grabbing your bag. Just a little while longer… Please. He always left before it got dark, and even though you spent most of the day together you wanted to spend the night with him, too. You wanted all your time dedicated to him, just… To be close and to hear his voice. He rubbed the back of his neck.

“As much as I want to, love, you know my father would yell at me something fierce.” He smiled and ruffled your hair gently. “I’ll see you in two days, on Saturday!” He smiled and looked down to you as you slowly closed your drink and put it in your pack again.

“Yeah… Saturday.” You looked off, then forced a smile. “See you then!” You beamed as he walked to the sidewalk, dropped his skateboard, and began to ride home, waving to you as he rolled down the street and took a left out of sight.

Saturday… Saturday… Just two more days until Saturday…

So Saturday came, and damn did you run to that skatepark fast, today was the day you were gonna admit everything to him, but then you stopped halfway inside. He wasn’t there… A small note.  
‘Had to go back to watch the garage, I’m sorry love.’ Then a frowny face. You gripped the paper and grit your teeth. Oh no. You turned on your heels and took off, running to the automobile garage, you had to while you had the guts. You knocked harshly on the tin door and he quickly opened it.

“Dad did something–” Then he saw it was you, he blushed and stepped back. “O-Oh hi.” He smiled as you gripped the hem of your shirt and felt unease.  
“Johnny–!” You swallowed and looked up to him, “I have something to tell you! It’s important!”  
“Well, spit it out.” He said, you contemplated your actions, then just took the latter and kissed him before hiding behind your hands. He blushed and fell backwards into the floor from the shock and force. You cried out in surprise while you leaned over him.  
“J-Johnny!” You panicked. “Are you hurt? Oh my gosh, I didn’t mean to–” 

But as if things weren’t going crazy enough in your head, he grabbed your collar and pulled you down with force, your lips smashing together roughly. They were soft, he was so gentle and soft, his fur was slightly coarse under your hands, but still wonderful to feel. He put one hand on the back of your head and the other on the small of your back. Until he pulled away to breathe, a thin trail of saliva connecting your tongues together.

He sighed contently and went limp into the floor. “Fuckin’ Hell I had been waitin’ years for that!” He cried and covered his eyes, panting softly as you looked down to him in shock. Oh god he was cute.  
“Really..?” You whispered as he peeked through his fingers.

“Yeah, to be honest, I wanted you so long ago… But I didn’t know if you wanted someone like–” You cut him off.  
“A gorilla?” You smirked as he chuckled.  
“Yeah, that love.” He smirked and pushed your head towards his again, kissing you again as if he couldn’t get enough.

You kissed and held him gently, he craddled you and pushed his tongue against yours, drool rolled down his face from how heated the kissing was. He knew both of you were lusting hard after the other for so long? He grunted and gripped the back of your thigh to steady himself as he bit down on your bottom lip roughly. He sucked on it gently, making it swell a little as he looked up to you. Those coffee colored gemstones shined with need as you looked down at his face.  
“Damn.” He looked away, blushing like a madman.  
“W-What–” You panicked, “Is something wrong?”  
“No just…” He smiled bashfully. “You just look… really really beautiful, love…” He reached up and slowly tucked a piece of your fallen hair behind your ear, your eyes filled with tears as your face froze in shock. Huge tears poured down your round cheeks as he looked at you. 

“So… So beautiful.” He sat up and put you in his lap, kissing you deeply. You wrapped your arms around his broad shoulders and dug your nails into his leather jacket. He held you at your thighs as a bulge pressed to your bottom. You parted the kiss and looked down.  
“Johnny…” You whispered as he blushed and looked away ashamed.  
“S-Sorry, love, I–AH–” He jolted as you began to move your hips against it, tears still stained your face but like Hell anything was gonna ruin this moment. You smiled as your hips rocked back and forther against the engorged heat.

He grunted and put his hands on your hips, letting you slide against it, his leather jacket fell down his arms as you watched every twitch of his ecstasy ridden face. You could tell he liked this a lot, so maybe you could slowly reach down and undo his jean button, pulling down his zipper before he gripped your hand and held it slightly away from his pants.

“Wait,” He whispered, “You first.” He smirked and pushed you down, jacket left behind and leaving him in his green sweater, his heat was, and no pun intended, animalistic. … Okay maybe it was intended a little. He rubbed your core and dove for your neck. You yelped and tensed as his teeth scraped your skin slowly. God did that feel, maybe it was just cause he was so close. Or maybe it was because you wanted almost everything as bad as he did. He pushed his hand down your pants and rubbed gently, not wanting to hurt you, you were top priority to him.

“Johnny–” His name left a sweetness in your mouth as he pushed a finger inside, “JOHNNY–” You gasped and covered your mouth as he began to pump it in and out, shallow thrusts, until his pushed in all the way to his knuckle and you cried in joy. Your body arched into him as he smirked and licked your jaw and chin. 

“Good, love…” He whispered as your body pulled his finger in deep, he was so unfair as he stared at you.  
“Let’s see… if we can’t…” He pushed a second finger into your heat, and you whined, then he pushed a third as you squirmed and trembled underneath him.  
“Too much–” You gasped as he began to move them in and out. “Agk–” You grit your teeth and clenched your eyes shut, fuck it was good and kind bad, just a pinch of pain, but it melted away fast as he continued to ready you. Finally he pulled his fingers out and smiled.  
“Want to give it a try?” He smiled, making sure you were still comfortable with it all. 

“Yeah…” You smiled. Your face was red, covered in sweat, drool, a little tears, lips pink and eyes shimmering. Hair framing your face and you were ready for anything. He picked you up and repositioned you on his lap, he pulled off your pants and tossed them aside as he slowly pushed his pants and boxers down. His member throbbed, thick, and a little bigger than average in length, but he still wasn’t done growing. He panted as you ran your fingertips up the underside, base to tip. You smiled and licked your top lip.

“Go ahead,” You rose your body up and he blushed a dark red.  
“Yeah…” He mumbled and pushed his tip against your heat, before grabbing your hips and easing your down. You stopped him once or twice, just to adjust, but once you were fully sitting again it felt like he was pressing against your stomach. It felt so good, but also a little weird, but before you could thick he began to thrust his hips upward into your heat.  
Your tongue hung out as you hunched slightly, being fucked like a ragdoll as your hands gripped his upper arms.

“Oh god…” He whispered and buried his head into your neck as you continued to screw on the garage floor, you saw a slight bulge in your lower stomach movie up then disappear, it was faint, but from your position he was really pressing against you.  
You panted and grunted, drool falling from your lip as he began to move fast by guiding you to ride him, this made your body bounce against his thick cock, your hair clinging to your soaking face as you finally began to move with him. The pleasure grew more intense, like you two were sharing the same body heat. He pushed his tongue against yours and kissed deeply, sucking and feeling up your body as you two moaned and fucked each other like you weren’t going to see each other again.

After a while your leg muscles ached, his body was getting worn, too. You had been in a repeated motion for a long time, but if it ain’t broke don’t fix it. And you two were loving it.  
“Love I can’t… Much longer..!” He grunted and held the flesh of your thighs as you rolled your hips against his and fucked him harder.  
“Wait– I–” He covered his mouth as his orgasm was met and yours soon followed, he pulled away, releasing onto your heat and thighs as you dripped with a clear liquid. You breathed hot air as he pushed you into the floor and kissed you deeply, you were both out of breath, but the heat felt good. After a moment you both just kind of laid there, staring at the nothingness in front of you.

“Wow…” He muttered as you chuckled softly, kissing his forhead.  
“I am… Really tired.” He murmured and closed his eyes as he laid his head against your chest.  
“Well dont sleep here, don’t you have a bed?” You asked, Come to think of it why didn’t you do it on the bed? Ah, right, the whole 'him falling from the surprise kiss’ thing. Right…

He stood slowly on shaken legs and helped you up, he grabbed the clothes and lead you to a back room where he laid the clothes down and flopped into bed, bringing you down to lay on top of him. He loved your weight on him as he held you gently.

His eyes drifted shut as he yawned, “See you Sunday, love…” He whispered as you began to drift.

“Yeah…” Your eyes closed.

“See you Sunday.”

**Author's Note:**

> johnny-g-is-bae deserves all the kudos for this little drabble.  
> hell i give it so many, i love it too much


End file.
